


Cat Fur

by Hollowg1rl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Muggle AU, Valentine prompt, crookshanks being annoying, hints of illegal activities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowg1rl/pseuds/Hollowg1rl
Summary: Antonin has been interested in his neighbor, Hermione, for quite some time now. He also knew her cat was overly fond of wool. When things go to slow, get the cat involved. Maybe if she’s distracted she’ll manage to agree to a date?





	Cat Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Ash-Castle Valentine Prompt Challenge  
> Character B has asked A out, but A was too distracted by the puppy/cat/other animal nearby to properly pay attention

Living in the just a floor below a Miss Hermione Granger was testing Antonin Dolohov’s restraint.

The English woman was a delight to carry on conversations with, when their schedules matched enough to run into each other getting their mail, or on the stairs. However, that did nothing for the fact every single time the Russian built up enough resolve to ask the pretty woman out for dinner or a drink, her cat got in the way. Much like he was now.

“Crookshanks!” she was scolding the hideous tom and trying to get the cat to detach itself from Antonin’s brand new wool coat. A coat he had bought because it made him look more like he belonged here in England and because he was aware how the cat hated him and loved wool. A bit of catnip in the pockets didn't hurt either.

“You know, Hermione, I was just about to inquire,” he started, trying not to sneer at the cat clinging to the wide and starting a slow climb toward Antonin’s arm where the coat was draped. Though before he could finish the woman he desired was inside his personal space and grabbing the cat with one arm and using her free hand to unlatch the razor sharp claws from the wool.

Swallowing a bit, she was almost never this close to him unless they were using the lift on market day together, he attempted to finish even as she was muttering to Crookshanks. 

“Seeing as my intentions were thwarted in the way I wished to ask you, perhaps you would be willing to accompany me to dinner this evening, seeing as your cat saw fit to attack my coat?” He was playing dirty, but given his true line of work it was little wonder.

“Yes, of course, I'm so sorry Antonin!” Clutching Crookshanks to her chest, and looking up at him with her big brown eyes, Hermione didn't fully hear the request, she was far to ashamed that her cat was attacking her neighbor she had been harboring a crush on for months now.

“Perfect, say, half seven? Until then, krasivaya.” With a swift bow, he turned on his heel and left their building.

Hermione was left flustered and uncertain just what he had agreed to now.

“Crooks, just what have you done?”

.:’:.’ :. :’. :’ :. 

At seven that evening, Antonin was putting the final touches of his outfit for the evening together. This was the first time he succeeded in getting Hermione to go out with him, even if it was done under handedly. A designer cable knit jumper, dark wash jeans and a pair of sturdy dark boots. He wanted to make the best first date impression as possible, so much so he even brushed his dark hair back, trimmed his beard and did his best not to scowl as to show off what he considered his best feature, his evening blue eyes.

He just hoped he wasn't going to overdo this, but he so wanted this to work. He wanted more dates with the bookish young woman was so much lighter in self than he was. Between his dark past and questionable present, he wanted some good in his life.

At five minutes till, he grabbed his now cat fur free wool coat and keys before locking up his flat and started up the stairs toward his lady’s flat to pick her up. Arriving a minute before, he took a deep breath and gathered his wits about himself before knocking. 

“Just a moment!” He heard through the door, sounding a bit frazzled and then a muffled curse followed by a crash.

Raising a thick dark brow, Antonin quickly smoothed his face when Hermione opened the door to him. The first thing he saw was a messy curled bun on top of her head, looking both fashionable and casual all at once. Then, the natural makeup that had her brown eyes glowing tawny in the low light of the hall. Finally, the little black dress with thick tights covered in bright orange fur that ended in little kitten heels.

Holding back a chuckle at the state of the young woman, Antonin inclined his head and grinned at her flustered invitation inside. Entering the flat, he took in the piles of books and random assortment of cat toys littering the wood floors.

“So sorry I'm taking so long getting ready, Crookshanks decided to be unhelpful and I had to lock him in the loo.” As though realizing what she just said, she blushed and quickly moved further into her flat, brushing the fur from her clothes and picking up her own wool peacoat to wear in the chilly February weather.

Being a weekend before Valentine's day meant it had been too late to get reservations at a restaurant like he wanted to, but he was still able to get a table at a nice one. He just hoped they had something Hermione would like. He recalled several days in the past three months where she and her friends would eat Chinese take out. This wasn't a take out place but it was still Chinese and nice.

“So sorry I wasn't ready right away, Antonin!” Hermione was quickly returning, fur free and cheeks flushed.

“It is perfectly fine, krasivaya, we are in no rush. We're not due until eight. I know I did not give you long to prepare,” grinning, Antonin stood to help her into her coat before they left, trying to keep the nearly predatory gleam from his eyes since it had taken far too long to get her to agree to begin with. 

Flushing, Hermione uttered a soft ‘thank you’ as she locked up her flat and followed her handsome neighbor down the stairs and out the door onto the cold London street.

Offering her his arm, Antonin led her down a few streets before pausing in front of the Chinese restaurant, it wasn't gaudy like most, and the soft music filtering out through the open door was more instrumental than anything else. 

“I hope this is alright,” he offered, slowly leading her inside.

“Oh! This is perfect, Antonin, thank you! I've always wanted to stop in here, but my friends…” Here she paused. Her friends were wonderful, but they were all still more childlike than she herself was. 

“I understand, at least this way, we have something for ourselves, da?” Grinning at her, he gave his name and they were led to their table, with a comment of their server being with them momentarily. “If you see something you wish to try, order it.” He was already glancing over the menu, finding a dish he wished to try and then looking over the edge of the menu to look at his date. He might have finally been invite her out, even if done sneakily while she wasn't paying complete attention to him, but he found it hard to believe. 

Hermione blushed again, hiding behind the menu after deciding on jasmine tea to drink with their meal. Tea was a safe bet, and that way she wouldn't be at risk of getting drunk. Nervous sipping could prove a bad habit if involving any form of liquor after all. 

When their server appeared, Antonin went with the same drink without Hermione even mentioning what she was going to order, as well as going with shrimp lo mein with a side of crab puffs, also the same as what Hermione had decided upon.

Once their server was out of hearing range. Hermione couldn't help but giggle a bit, earning a raised brow from her date.

“No, no, I'm not laughing at you! I didn't expect us to order the exact same meal was all.” Smiling, she thanked the server when their tea was sat down, taking a bracing sip after it was poured and they left. Antonin did the same, watching the young woman across from him as he took a drink.

The low light highlighted her hair and face, causing a bit of discomfort in his trousers and making him subtly shift in his seat. Normally he wasn't around her quite long enough to become uncomfortable in his trousers, but getting to sit with her in such a setting was very different.

“I don't believe I've ever inquired, but what is it you do, Antonin?” It was a nice, innocent enough question, but it brought to mind vans and guns and… 

“I work in security,” it was a truthful enough answer at least. She didn't need to know exactly what he really did. “What of yourself, Hermione?”

“Oh! I'm in research, I even have several articles published on the history of cultural relations and their impact on current trends, both political and economical. I've even published an article regarding their impact of pop culture in recent years.” Watching her start in on her career made her glow, and Antonin had to hide behind his tea to keep the grin hidden. It wouldn't do to make her believe he was mocking her, or simply indulging her.

“Truly? That is fascinating. Tell me, if you don't mind, how…” With those words, the night flew by and before they knew it, the restaurant was closing and they were stepping out into the much colder February air.

Turning to speak to the wonderful woman beside him, Antonin noticed her shivering. With a frown, he removed his coat and draped it across her shoulders to help keep her warm.

“Antonin, thank you, but won't you be cold?” Even as she asked she was clutching it tighter about her body.

“I spent over half my life in Russia, I will be fine, krasivaya. You, however, look to be freezing.” It was said in a slightly scolding tone, even as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they made their way back to their respective flats.

“I had a wonderful time tonight, Antonin, thank you.” Hermione reluctantly returned his warm coat once they were inside their building and in front of her door.

“I did as well, krasivaya, thank you for agreeing to go out with me tonight. Perhaps we can do this again, da?” Grinning, Antonin was reluctant to leave her for the night, but knew better than to press his luck. While he might very much wish to be warming her bed this cold night, it was still to early for such things.

“I would like that very much, though perhaps with a bit more warning than a handful of hours before?” It was said with a teasing grin that Antonin couldn't help but smile in response to.

“Of course, krasivaya, I shall do so. Perhaps next week? What night works best for you?” He was already plotting things for the next outing, and could barely wait when they could do this again.


End file.
